


You Argue, You Lose

by JotunPrincess



Series: At Our Age Shame Doesn't Exist [6]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andy Goes first, Booker | Sebastien le Livre Whump, Booker | Sebastien le Livre is Part of the Team, M/M, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Whump, Regeneration, Swearing, growing organs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: Nicky and Booker argue on a very important point Andy settles it.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: At Our Age Shame Doesn't Exist [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910716
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150





	You Argue, You Lose

“I get first shower,” Booker called as they got out of the car.

“How are you going to shower you’re still growing a liver and large intestine,” Nicky demanded. He had a point Booker’s abdomen was still open.

“Because I got blown up, and I will take the risk of leaving my organs on the stairs to get the first shower if I have to race you there,”

“Why should you get to go first when you haven’t even finished healing all the way? Not fair for everyone else to stand around all bloodied up while we wait for you to mend for another half hour,” 

Booker grumbled in his direction, “Really Nicky you out of all people arguing over the shower,” Nicky wasn’t in that bad of shape either. Little blood, little glass, lot of mud.

“Is it really that serious to argue about it,” The newest member of their group asked Joe as they watched the two try to argue about it. 

All the while no one paid any mind to the oldest of their little family as she snuck off into the house and took full advantage of the first shower. Got the use of most of the fresh hot water in the high tech bathroom. She appeared in the door with a towel around her shoulders and she dried her hair with a drink in hand.

“Hey, if you dumb fucks are done arguing the shower is open for the next person,”

Since Booker had healed more he took the next one, Joe and Nicky going to get the dry muddy clothes off Nicky. 

"Why did you just tell them which could go first instead of taking the first one?" Nile came to question.

Andy shrugged, "Because I am the leader and what I say goes. You argue you lose. I have killed them for the sake of shutting them up, taking the first shower is the least of the things I've done,"

"Please don't kill me anymore,"

"Don't argue,"


End file.
